bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
There's Something in the Sea Characters
During Mark Meltzer's research into the kidnapping of his daughter, Cindy, and his quest to find her, he came into contact with many individuals connected to the history of Rapture. Some were researchers of the Vanishing in the 1940s and 50's, others were hindrances or helpers in Mark's journey. Below is a list of Mark's contacts and individuals mentioned in There's Something in the Sea. Main characters *Jeremiah Lynch *Mark Meltzer *Orrin Oscar Lutwidge Minor Characters *Alvin H. Carseman *Amanda Kay Meltzer *Benny Stango *Big Sister *Casey Ferrence *Carleton Rede *Celeste Roget *Charles Molley *Cindy Meltzer *Dash H. Carmady *DJ Blackjack Nevil *Howard Lyman *James Millard Oakes *Lee Wilson Seward *Lex Harlan *Phil Isidore *Roscoe Inman *Ulrich Broder Mentioned Characters *Amy George *Andrew Ryan *Anna MayMentioned in "The original drop-outs: The Secret History of the Vanishing". *Anton ArnhemJudge of New York County Court. Tollevue Hospital, RØd Killian Quain documents. *Arthur Gene Tuggle *Arthur H. Cannon II *Bill McDonagh *Black KnightInternational Order of the Pawns *Blue Pawn *Brian Kerrigan *Brigid Tenenbaum *Buck Raleigh *Cal WhitkinsA colleague of Naledi Atkins. *Camille Dumas *Casey Lester *CatherineA woman who lived with James Millard Oakes in Rapture. *Chantal Dumas *Charlotte CluneThere's Something in the Sea phase one documents. *Claude Dumas *Colin Anton RessnakA journalist working for The Monthly Undergrounder, who wrote "The Grey Ghost of Tangiers" and "The drop-outs: The Secret History of the Vanishing". *D. GraceX-ray images in "Days 1-6" folder, Something in the Sea website. *Doc Miller *Eamon Clune *Elena Rodriguez *Elgar Vankin *Esther George *Flash WentzelMentioned on "Visionary Wonder Stories". *Flann McDonagh *Frank Hoke *G.G. Hamby *Georg GudmundssonChief of Air Operations, who searched Apollo Air Flight DF-0301. *H. Beleche *Hannah Moeller *Harris Beaumont *Harold Walker *Hans HungerPuzzle Boxes *Harvey Walden DibbleJudge of the Municipal court of Borough of Manhattan, who sent Benny Stango to arrest Mark Meltzer. *Herbert Q.Lutwidge Writings *Hugh GahuganA beachcomber, who saw Doc Miller, Kyburz and May J. Carmody on Turtle Bay beach. *Ivory Pawn *Iron Pawn *Izzy KauffmanAuthor of "Kauffman's Korner". *J.H. BussValidating officer of US Navy, who signed James Millard Oakes' identification card. *J.S. Steinman *J. Jay Fyler *Janet Walker *Jean Louis Roget *Jennifer Walker *Johann Jelenski[Source for where Johann is mentioned] *Julie Langford *Leon Alfonso *Lisette Dubois *K. Kucharski *Kyburz *Marie Dumas *Marie J. Jelenski *Mary Elizabeth Sarsfield *Matthew Degen *Maura Clune *May J. Carmody *Melinda Jelenski *Michael Whelan *Mimi Tabor *Naledi Atkins *Nayland FitchMentioned in "The Frozen Triangle". *Pamela PoiresA translator, who translated a French newspaper article for Mark Meltzer. *R.K. Mailer *Richard Clerkwell *Robin Gorshin *Roald Ragnarsson *S.B. Mackin *Sander Cohen *Ulrike Moeller *Ward Nayland Sarsfield *Werner Moeller *Wesley McDonnellFireman Commissioner, who organized a full investigation to determine the cause and intended to prove the safety measures of the textile plants in the Lutwidge property managment. *White Bishop *White Pawn *Yellow Pawn 32° *Yi Suchong *Zigo d’Acosta References es:Personajes de There's Something in the Sea fr:Personnages de There's Something in the Sea Category:There's Something In the Sea Characters